<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>do you want me to do your makeup? by miss_bee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683354">do you want me to do your makeup?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_bee/pseuds/miss_bee'>miss_bee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ninjago OC, friend fic, i just really wanted to explore these two as friends, like they have such a good dynamic it makes me happy, ninjago2ndgen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:21:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_bee/pseuds/miss_bee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it's a slow afternoon, souta is playing video games and mei is doing her makeup on the floor. souta looks up and suddenly feels intrigued. mei asks him if he'd like his makeup done. </p><p>or</p><p>mei and souta hang out. it's cute, he likes winged eyeliner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>ninjago2ndgen</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>do you want me to do your makeup?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>okay, so, if you didn't know, this is for the #ninjago2ndgen tag on tik tok, our oc's the children of the original characters in show.</p><p>souta garmadon belongs to @aidans.cosplays on tik tok, he's the adopted son of lloyd and current elemental master of wind.</p><p>my oc is mei walker, daughter of jay and nya, current blue ninja and master of lightning</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mei picked up the compact, surveying the stuff inside. She raked a hand through her chin length wild black hair and thought for a moment on her spot on the living room floor then finally picked up a brush and dipped it into the palette. She then dipped her pinky in the compact and touched her nose. Mei looked at it through the compact’s tiny mirror and picked the brush up again to make corrections. She dragged the brush lightly against her face. </p><p>Souta looked up from his video game on the TV with curiosity. He watched Mei do her thing with interest. If he was being honest, it looked like a lot of fun, just going with the flow and making it up as you went along. He continued to peek at the taller girl sitting on the floor, occasionally playing his game. Mei looked up from the mirror in the palette she was holding, glancing at the boy on the couch. She smiled and placed it down on the coffee table. She looked at him. He quickly looked back at the TV, playing his game. She giggled quietly. “Souta?” He pretended to play his game and replied with a small “hmm?” Mei rolled her eyes. “Do you want me to do your makeup?” She asked. He stopped playing the game, his fingers pausing entirely on the buttons of his controller. “Yes please.” He said quickly, pausing the game. Mei laughed a little. With lightning speed, the boy moved from his spot on the lounge to the floor with Mei. She brushed his hair out of his face and then had a thought. “Hold up, I’ve got something.” She dug around in her makeup bag. Mei made an “aha!” sound when she pulled out a clip. Mei took his bangs and pushed them aside, clipping them in place. “You need a haircut.” She stated very as a matter of factly. He made a face. “I like it longer, it’s all swooshy.” He replied. Mei rolled her eyes again. “Yeah, I’m sure your adoring fans won’t mind if you cut your hair, Souta.” She said, digging in her makeup bag for her beauty blender. He made a little sound. “Hey, I've got an image to upkeep.” Mei pulled it out along with a concealer. Souta had picked up her eyeshadow brush and was playing with it. She took it from him. “Stay still.” She muttered. </p><p>Mei twisted the concealer open and pulled the wand out. She began to apply it to his under eyes and he flinched a little. “Ah, fuck, it’s cold!” Mei snorted a giggle. “Just hush, you baby.” She replied, using the beauty blender to apply it evenly. When she was satisfied with how it looked, she put the concealer and the beauty blender down. “Okay, I’m gonna do your brows now.” She told him. He nodded and watched her go through the bag again. “You have black hair like me, so I’ll just use the same eyebrow pencil I use.” He nodded again. Mei pulled the eyebrow pencil out then paused. “We need music.” She said to herself. Mei reached for her phone and unlocked it. She connected her phone to the speaker by the TV stand. She then put her favourite playlist on shuffle and turned her phone off again. Dare by Gorillaz began to play. Souta noticed Mei’s head would move slightly to the music. He smiled at the sight. She then scooched in closer and began to fill in his eyebrows. Her tongue was stuck out in concentration. “You always do that.” Mei stopped. “Hmm?” she said. “Stick out your tongue, you always do that when you concentrate.” Mei furrowed her brows in confusion. “I do?” Souta nodded, laughing a little. Mei had a look on her face that said ‘oh god.’ She waved it off and continued doing his eyebrows. “Jesus, your brows are really messy,” Souta stuck out his tongue at Mei and she made a face. “Seriously, you should let me pluck them, tidy them up a bit.” Souta’s face paled and Mei snorted at his reaction. “Uh-uh, hell no, you ain’t pulling hairs out my face, sister.” He told her. “Aw come on, it doesn’t hurt that much.” She said with a wave of her hand. The song faded and changed, Teenage Dirtbag by Wheatus began to play softly through the speaker. Mei put her eyebrow pencil away and picked back up the concealer and a new brush, this one was angled and slim. “Just cleaning up your brows now, making them sharp.” She told him. Once she was finished doing whatever she was, Souta honestly had no clue, she looked over palettes. “Okay, now, do you want an eyeshadow look?” She asked. “Oh hell yeah, give me the whole shebang.” He said, getting giddy with excitement. “Alright, look at these, what colour do you want for your eye look?” Souta surveyed the palettes. “Green.” He said with a final thought. Mei tutted. “Of course you’d say green.” She teased. He playfully punched her forearm and she pushed him back a little in retaliation. </p><p> </p><p>“Now, sit still, mister.” She said, brushing her chin length hair from her face and picking up a large palette. Mei flipped it open to reveal the rainbow of colours inside. She picked up the brush she had earlier and tapped it on the coffee table to get the excess colour from before off it. Then, she put it in a bright green colour. “Okay, close your eyes.” She said. Souta did as he was told and she began to do her thing. It was sort of soft yet he could feel the pressure from her gently pressing the brush on his eyelid. The song changed again, this time On Your Side by The Veronicas began to play. ‘Hmm, this is rather nice. Kinda calming. I see why she likes doing makeup so much.’ Souta thought to himself. He felt the brush come off his face and opened his eyes. Mei was inspecting another palette. This one was full of glittery and shimmery eyeshadows. Souta saw the beauty blender from earlier roll across the coffee table and picked it up. With cautious eyes, he inspected it. It was slightly discoloured but he could tell it used to be pink. It was also soft and felt like memory foam. He played with it as Mei looked at the palette. “This thing’s weird.” He told her very informatively. Mei had a new brush in her hand, this one was flat like a soft and rounded paintbrush. “Yeah, but it’s better than brushes, gets the base makeup to look less patchy.” She scooted back closer again. “Okay, time to finish the eyeshadow.” She murmured. Mei picked up a spray bottle and sprayed the brush. She then put it in a slightly silver shimmer. “Close your eyes.” She instructed. He did so again. It was also kind of cold but he didn’t say anything this time. “Okay, open.” Mei said. He followed. Mei looked over him with surveying eyes before nodding happily. “Yes, that looks good.” Souta gave her a look. “I sure hope so.” He said. She rolled her eyes with a smile. </p><p>The song changed to Bitter Sweet Symphony by The Verve. “I swear, you have the music taste of someone from 2003.” Souta commented. “Hey, the 2000s was a great decade for music.” Mei defended. The two had a giggle. “Okay, I’m gonna do your eyeliner now, you have to keep still when I’m doing it.” She said very sternly. He nodded, a little afraid of what eyeliner entailed. Mei rummaged around in her makeup bag again and Souta went back to fiddling with the beauty blender. His mind immediately said ‘lick it’ this time around. Mei looked back at Souta, eyeliner pen in hand and gasped. “Souta, no! Oh my god!” She exclaimed. She tried to snatch it off him but he dodged and she slipped a little. The two accidentally knocked their foreheads together and they backed up. After the shock wore off, Mei and Souta took one look at each other and burst out laughing. “What shenanigans are you two up to?” A voice asked from the door. Lloyd was leaning against the open door frame, watching. The two teens were hysterical. “Just stole your son so I could do makeup on him, sensei.” Mei said through giggles. Souta nodded. Lloyd looked him over with a bemused look. “Am I pretty, Dad?” He asked, batting his eyelashes. This set Mei off again and she snorted. “Uh, you look very beautiful, Souta.” He affirmed in a slightly confused yet amused tone. Souta fist pumped the air victoriously. “I’ll leave you two to your thing.” Lloyd said with a chuckle, receding back into the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>Mei turned back to Souta. “Okay now, close your eyes and stay very very VERY still otherwise I’ll mess this up and have to start the whole eye look all over again. “Alrighty.” Souta said, shutting his eyes. He felt a slight pull and then an interesting feeling along his eyelid. It extended out a little beyond and then what felt like she was colouring in his eyelid happened. It stopped and she moved onto the next eye, repeating the process. When she was done, Souta heard the click of a cap and opened his eyes. “All done, just gotta do mascara.” She pulled a mascara from her makeup bag. Mei unscrewed the wand and pulled it out. “Look down with your eyes only.” She told him. His eyes fell to the floor and she began to coat his eyelashes in mascara. “Now up.” He followed her directions and she repeated on his bottom lashes. She capped the mascara and looked at her makeup bag. “Do you want blush?” She asked. Souta nodded excitedly. She picked a small compact out and popped it open, taking a blush brush and applying it sparingly on his cheeks and nose. His freckles stood out under the blush very vividly. “Aw, cute.” Mei said and Souta wrinkled his nose adorably. She giggled and picked up a different compact. She flipped in open and inside was something shimmery and champagne coloured. “What’s that?” He asked, pointing to the compact. “It’s highlighter, makes your cheekbones and such stand out.” Souta made an ‘ah’ sound. Mei picked up what looked like a really big eyeshadow brush. She dipped it in the highlighter and gently brushed it against his cheekbones, then she put some on her pinky finger and wiped it onto his nose. “And, with that, you are done.” She smiled, clicking the compact shut, Mei picked up a large flip mirror she had and gave it to him. </p><p>“So?” She asked. “What do you think?” She couldn’t read his expression and suddenly became worried. “You good?” She asked. “I love it.” he whispered with awe. “I feel so confident.” He put the mirror down. “Like I could take on anything!” He made a victory pose and Mei covered her mouth and laughed. “Aw man, I really like the eyeliner, the little flicks out, yeah, they make me feel like a badass, I see why you wear it all the time.” there were footsteps and Freya, Ridge, Alice and Khan walked in. “Oh, hello, you two.” Freya said. She looked from Mei to Souta back to Mei and again to Souta. The smaller girl smiled and placed her hand on her hip. “You two match!” She said to them. Ridge put down a couple of bags he had been carrying. “Looks great, Souta, Mei.” they smiled at their friends. Khan rolled his eyes. “No way you’re doing that to me Mei-Mei.”he grumbled. “Not falling for that again.” He added quietly before leaving. The five teenagers left in the room kinda gave each other odd looks while Mei just made a ‘hrmh’ sound. “That’s a lie.” she muttered. “Oh, Mei, Mei, you gotta do everyone else, we should all get it done.” Souta shook her by the arm. He was very energised right now. “I think this was a mistake, he’s too powerful.” She said in a joking manner. “Come on, my turn!” Freya exclaimed, going to the floor after kicking her boots off. Mei smiled. She loved doing this, making her friends happy, Mei felt warm on the inside and she ran her hand through her wavy bob cut hair, smiling. “Okay, Freya, settle down, sit right here.” </p><p>The song changed again. Jenny by the Studio Killers began to sift through the atmosphere. Just friends hanging out, having fun. It was like there was nothing wrong at all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>